Selfishness, love and a daughter
by ammeg10
Summary: Post Spirit bound. Everything has happened except the murder of Queen. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

I looked to the court thinking we may never see them again. I would not smell that distinctive smell of Adrian's cigarrettes, or talks with Lissa, or sarcastic and funny conversations with Christian, but what really would miss would be Dimitri.

After what he told me in the Church, I knew I could not stay longer here. I knew he was going through a difficult stage but what I had to say was very important, although not mentioning it would not let me. So I went to Russia, to find my reason for living, my daughter almost fifteen months, Abigail.

I still can not believe that I had with me since I was a kid, I was taught that two dhampirs can not have children together. Apparently, being blessed by the shadows I changed my cell structure and I guess that's why I can have children with a dhampir.

- Are you ready? - Mikhail asked me, helping me up the luggage on the plane.

- Yes, do not worry, I'll call when I arrive.

We said goodbye with a hug and he got off the plane. I lowered the window blind because I wanted to see what he left behind. Once arrived in Russia, I would visit Oksana to help me get rid of the link.

When I got off the plane, I saw Abigail with her grandmother and aunts, mothers and sisters of Dimitri. My baby looked so much like her father that made me want to mourn. Olena had a sad smile on his face; I called her and told her everything that had happened in court. Abigail jumped out of the arms of his grandmother and came running to greet me.

- Mommy! - She said as I picked it up in my arms.

-Hey baby! How have you been?

- Great! Granny Olena taught me to make lemon cakes. You want me to make you one?

- Sure honey.

- When daddy comes to see us? He doesn't come with you?

- Honey, what about go home and talk it over there?

- Okay mommy.

As we drove, Abigail fell asleep in my arms. Nobody was watching me and I used to sneak inside Lissa's head.


	2. Chapter 2

sunayna4sho the baby is when she and Dimitri are in the review but have only been two, I appreciate it. XOXO.

- What! - Lissa said tearfully as she is gone? This can not be true!It was assumed that she was going to be my guardian!  
>- Princess Vassilia Relax, Rose is gone because she had issues with the foreigner, she will return.<p>

Lissa Christian hug as she cried. At that time, Dimitri Lissa crying, he came quickly.  
>- Vassi ... Lissa - he said, getting in a defensive posture - to come up with something? Someone has hurt you?<br>- It's Rose! - She sobbed - she is gone! She is gone!  
>- What! - Dimitri whispered 'Can not be ... We need it to her ... La nécessité.<br>- Ask Mikhail ... He helped her to leave - giving Christian said a threatening look to Mikhail.

At that moment Dimitri was over Mikhail.  
>- What have you done? - Dimitri said as he punched his nose - She's gone! And you've helped! Son of a ...<br>- Enough! Enough! - Lissa said between sobs - So Rose did not recover, because we will recover her, Mikhail, with or without your help.

I know it's very short but my mom needed the computer when she finished haver if I can write more. Please review and please tell me what you think of.  
>XOXO<br>:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I just check the second chapter is very poorly written and sorry for the mistakes, I speak Spanish and I'm trying hard to write in English I hope that each chapter will start with good solutions in history. **

**I do not own anything in VA. XOXO:) **

I left his head because I wanted to hear nothing else. I had gone to heal, and if that meant forgetting them and start from scratch I would. I looked at my lap, where my love sleep.

When I left academia to kill Dimitri, I realized that I was pregnant, and Belikovs welcomed me as a member of the family. After giving birth to Abigail, I went to kill his father.

Before returning to academia, I visited my daughter, she was so old ... When I returned to St. Vladimir, we talked every night, she told me all the things she did with Olena and Yeva and I told him how I had left my classes, and each time was less than to be with her.

When we got home we would have a long talk and I knew the talk would be nice, either for myself or for Abigail. I did not want her to suffer, but I would not have cheated her.

- Mommy! - The voice of my angel - I awoke from my reverie.

- Tell me love

- When can I see Daddy? - She said with sleepy eyes.

- I don't know honey, I don't know…

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later.<strong>

- Mommy! - Abigail said as she walked down the stairs.

- Tell me love.

- When we go to granny's house I want to go now... .- my beautiful daughter was complaining as he arrived to the kitchen to eat his cereal.

- First breakfast and then go.

My daughter rushed to eat cereal while I picked the room. We lived in a small apartment in Baia, near the house Belikov, and my mother and my father. I did not want to live with them because I wanted privacy for me and my daughter.

Our apartment was small had two bedrooms, one bathroom and a kitchen / dining / living room.

When we were ready, we took the car and headed toward the Belikov's house. When we arrived, I saw that there were two cars that weren't familiar to me, I assumed they were friends of some Belikov.

Abigail jumped out and ran toward the house. I did not expect to get out of there so fast.

- Mom, there are strange people in there - I whispered shakily.

- It's OK love - I said while I picked her up.

When I got home I almost dropped Abigail arms. In front of me were Lissa, Christian, Adrian and ... Dimitri.

- Rose ... we finally found you.

**This chapter is longer than the second but not much else. I hope you enjoy and please review. ****XOXO ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the comments:) I hope to always update so soon. XOXO

I do not own any of VA.

- What are you doing here? - I cried as I pressed my daughter on my body.

- Rose ... - Lissa said advancing towards me - we come for you, we've made it so much ...

- Well, I to you not - I said, interrupting her, I knew it was a lie, I had missed them terribly but I deserved better.

- Come on, Abigail - Olena said taking her in his arms - let's make lemon pies.

When Olena left, Lissa ran to hug me, but she was not very happy with me, she was rather angry.

- How could you do this to us? Why did you leave? We needed you! - She sobbed when she stopped to hug me.

- My daughter needed me - it was all I said.

Instantly Lissa was in front of Adrian

- Adrian, how could you leave Rose pregnant and have let it out like that?

- Lissa - I said - Adrian is not her father.

- And who is it? - Dimitri said, was the first time he spoke today.

- It's not your business. You'll be a long time?

- So you decide to come with us Rose - Lissa said with weeping eyes - please Rose ... we know that we have made mistakes, but we are not perfect ...Please Rose, return. home.

- This is my home now.

And with this last sentence, I went to the kitchen for my daughter and headed Janine and Abe's home.

- Honey ... maybe you should tell Dimitri that he has a daughter - my father said as he prepared coffee to me and orange juice to Abigail.

- Dad ... I will. But first I have to get used to the idea that they are here ... It is not easy.

- I know honey, I know. But think about Abigail, when you told your father was not coming it is very sad. Now present not think his father would be a good idea?

- Yes, but ... what if he did not believe me? What would you say to Abigail? That his father has rejected?

- Or maybe you believe and you can get back together - I opened my mouth to speak but he raised a hand - I know you love even you look in your eyes so do not try to deny it.

- I may love him, but he I do not. Point. End of discussion.

When I looked up, Abe's face was staring at a fixed point, when I turned I saw it there. In front of me. As beautiful as ever. My Russian God. Dimitri.

Up to this moment. Please review and comment. :) XOXO


End file.
